


His Chris

by KliqzAngel



Category: Leverage RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6027475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KliqzAngel/pseuds/KliqzAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was his man, his lover, his Chris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Chris

Jared had a picture…

Well, to be accurate Jared had lots of pictures. Jared loved pictures. You knew the people who meant the most to him because they were all over his walls, tables and housed in a dozen photo albums bursting at the seams.

And those were just the ones that he’d created since he’d left home. His mamma had dozens more for him back home in the attic, saving them for her baby boy. People were important to Jared and he wanted to make sure he never forgot a single person he’d taken into his heart. The most important people though, the ones that not only he had taken into his heart, but the ones that he believed he couldn’t breath, couldn’t survive without had a place in his bedroom. His mamma an’ daddy, his big brother and li’l sis, even Jensen all had pictures in various places there. But there was one picture, one very special picture that he had in a frame on his bedside table. It wasn’t Jensen and it wasn’t his mamma and it certainly wasn’t his brother.

It was the person closes to his heart, the person he couldn’t breathe without and no matter where he went it sat in the same place, by his bed so he could look at it first and last thing every day. It wasn’t taken by some professional. It wasn’t some posed and makeup to hide blemishes, and fancy crap. It was just the man, in his element, in that moment where he is the most peaceful and happy.

It was taken by a friend of Jensen’s, and Jared couldn’t remember how he’d gotten his hands on it, but when his friend finally came around and accepted that his newer best buddy was madly in love with one of his older best buddies, it was the gift he’d given as a sign he approved. 

It wasn’t Lindsey or Elliot, and it CERTAINLY wasn’t Christian Fuckin’ Kane. God knows after all this time Jared still butted heads with HIM on occasion. No, this was just Chris. Chris and a mic and a crowd and nothing else. The man he loved wasn’t really a complicated man. He loved his beer cold. He’d kick the ass of anyone who talked shit about his mamma. He spoiled his dog and his truck equally, and his happiest place on earth was on a stage singin’ a song to a crowd of one or one thousand.

This was the man Jared fell in love with. This was the man who indulged his boyfriend in the kitchen, and was patient when he was frustrated with a script. This was the man who talked softly and smiled often and laughed as much as he could.

This was the man Jared loved. This was the man Jared would spend the rest of his life with.

This was HIS Chris.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of several older fics that I have decided to post to AO3. They've resided for years on my personal archive, but I am thinking of getting rid of it. I want to make sure some of them are posted here. So, if you think you read this or some others I am posting over the next few days somewhere before... you probably have. They were also posted on LiveJournal.


End file.
